Colosal Secreto
by Andorea
Summary: Bien, bien, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de niñerías, menos que a él se le entrara por dar algo, es que bien, hay que ser sinceros ese viejo gordo vestido de rojo que decía en los libros de Arlet no le sonaba del todo convincente sin embargo ¿cómo se metío en esto? Malditos mocosos. YAOI ¡Feliz Navidad Pasada Jude!


**¡Hola! Bueno, esto había sido un regalo en la navidad pasada sin embargo nunca recibí respuesta si lo miró y me tiene pendiente, no quiero que piense que nunca recibió regalo DD: espero que la susodicha lo mire y lo pueda disfrutar ¡Feliz navidad Jude González! –ya muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca- **

Colosal Secreto

[Rivaille x Eren]

Bien, bien, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de niñerías, menos que a él se le entrara por dar algo, es que bien, hay que ser sinceros, ese viejo gordo vestido de rojo que decía en los libros de Arlet no le sonaba del todo convincente, piense ¿Un obeso, en un trineo, metiéndose en sus casas, dando regalos? Tratando de adaptar eso a la actualidad, lo único que dejaría sería a un viejo gordo dando sorpresas, ya que robaría todo lo que había en una vivienda; eso era una estupidez, nunca de los nuncas se metería en tonterías, jamás, negativo, no…

…

..

.

Bien, no supo como lo hicieron pero ahora tenía un papelito con el nombre escrito de la persona de quien debía obsequiarle un regalo. Ya era un avance, se aceptaba que ningún hombre vendría a dar cosas, pero a cambio, para que la mentes frágiles de todos se conservaran y no se jodieran se les etiquetó "colosal secreto" a la entrega de regalos anónimamente, ahora ellos –incluyéndolo ahora- se obsequiarían algo en la dichosa fecha del 25 de diciembre, estúpido de cierta forma, pero que se va hacer, no podía darse torcer, la estúpida de Hanji dudó de su masculinidad por no querer entrar, -_¿Acaso le temes a estos juegos de niños Rivaille? Yo te creía más valiente_- así, como muchas otras, le llenó la castaña a él.

Supo en el instante en que ella soltó la carcajada había caído en su trampa, no importa, el le enseñaría que su orgullo podía ser bueno –de vez en cuando-.

Ésta bien, daría ese obsequio al cabeza de caballo –Jean- pero la duda ¿Qué podría darle? Ahora se le hacía complicado, podría envolver a Arlet en un listón rojo y dejarlo para que este "Jugara" con su obsequio, pero bien, el ya sabía la extraña relación que compartían los dos, los muy desgraciados se hacían del rogar entre ellos, se lanzaban miradas que dejaban mucho que pensar. Lo peor de todo aquello es que todos se daban cuenta, menos ellos y Eren. Estúpido Eren, si tan solo supiera de… eso no era el caso ahora.

Regalo, regalo ¡Se maldecía la hora en que entro a eso del "colosal secreto"! estúpido nombre, esos mocosos solo lo hacían estresarse.

Podría envolverle una piedra, sí, para que golpeara a Arlet para que lo notase y dejase de estar leyendo esos libros raros… Libro, libro ¡Claro! Que mejor que él para darle un libro para que lo iluminase y se diera cuenta que es estúpido. Bien… tenía poco tiempo, no importa, le enseñaría un poco de su sabiduría y se lo agradecería enormemente.

Imágenes mentales donde Jean le alababa por ser grandioso –irónico- pasaban por la cabeza del corporal…

El ya tenía algo en mente.

Una semana después…

Se quitó el sudor de la frente, mira que se había esforzado, no lo iba a decir en público sería su humillación por algo tan estúpido.

No pensó en que en verdad sería un libro tan grueso –al menos más grueso de lo que había pensado- sonrió satisfecho, esperaba que le fuera de utilidad al idiota que le tocaba, le forro con papel, escribió una dedicatoria, fin. Ya lo entregaría mañana, no exactamente el día de mañana en que… en fin, mañana sería otro día, no entendía lo impresionante de aquello aún así…Con ello olvidaba un poco de los titanes, la guerra, blah… blah…

Deseaba dormir un poco, posiblemente la loca de Hanji se encargaría de joderle la existencia como bien ella sabe el día siguiente, pensar eso le llegaba un pequeño dolor de cabeza…

Durmió, no mucho pero descansó.

El día siguiente alistó su caballo y decidió dar una vuelta, normal, los críos le miraban entusiasmados, deseaba que le recordara a él mismo, pero eso no es parte de la historia.

Regresando de nueva cuenta, en su camino encontró un caballo –no precisamente estamos hablando del idiota de Jean- estaba solo. Frente a una zona donde no se miraba mucha gente, decidió llevarlo al cuartel, cuando estaba por llevarlo el grito de alguien le detuvo.

-¡Espere!- si, era la rubia, podría jurar que era Armin a lo lejos, pero la voz delgada hizo reconocer que era Crista, Crista Renz. En ese preciso momento encontró algo, la rubia se acerco, tomo aire y le miro.

-¿Por qué no esta en el entrenamiento?- preguntó

- La señorita Hanji nos dio el día libre, señor-

Soltó un bufido, esa loca… Miró a Renz, sus brazos estaban contra su espalda, le estaba ocultando algo en su espalda.

-¿Qué oculta Renz?- preguntó, sintió el nerviosismo de la chica.

-B-Bueno, es una sorpresa señor-

¿Estaba hablando de las niñerías de la semana pasada? Pero que sorpresa…

-Nos vemos en el cuartel- Dijo sin más.

-¡Sí, señor!-

Soltó el caballo y se marchó, no le importaba que tuviera Renz en que le picaba la curiosidad… no, no era su incumbencia.

Marchó tranquilo.

No tanto de hecho.

Los mocosos los miraba por cualquier lado, les recordaba a unos niños pequeños en una juguetería –en que eso era lo que prácticamente estaban haciendo- Gente irresponsable incluso unas horas antes de sus estupideces navideñas, por ello lo pidieron una semana de anticipación ¿no? Mira que después de ello los pondría a limpiar por una semana.

En fin, cuartel, sí eso.

-¡Rivaille!- Volteó y vio como la psicópata de Hanji se le vendría encima, se apartó de lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-¡Ayúdame con el obsequio!-

- Jamás- le apartó antes de que se le ensimismara.

-qué malo~-

-hazte responsable, en primer lugar, tú me metiste en esto, ahora sufre las consecuencias…- dijo.

-¿acaso…eres débil para ayudar a una dama? No te creí tan malo Rivaille~- Oh no…

-Yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí Hanji, por cierto no caigo en el mismo error dos veces-

Se estaba por irse hasta que algo calo en su orgullo, en su maldito orgullo, maldita sea.

-Bien, entonces el pobre de Eren no tendrá regalo por la inutilidad de su corporal, mira que se le veía emocionado, es una lástima…- _Bingo, _pensó para sus adentros la castaña.

_-_Yo no soy de nadie…-

-¿no te ibas?-

-Haré una excepción contigo Hanji, siéntete afortunada –

-¡Claro!-

Río para sus adentros, hasta los más fuertes tenían debilidades, qué mejor que ella para explotarlas a su beneficio.

-¡Entonces, vamos!-

-Sí, lo que digas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una…chaqueta?- preguntó el corporal por vigésima vez.

-¿Para que él querría una chaqueta?-

-no sé, es su problema.-

Ya llevaban por lo menos un cuarto de hora en pensar que podría gustarle a Eren.

-Que tal…hm… ¡navajas nuevas!- preguntó Hanji.

-Aquí se dan, idiota-

- ¿un libro?-

-no creo que el tenga el hábito de la lectura-

-¿bolígrafo?-

-estúpido-

-dios… no se que darle- dijo en voz alta Hanji.

El pequeño dolor de cabeza había empezado a aumentar desde hace unos minutos, quería librarse de esa molestia que tenía como compañera pero que se podía hacer, solo era cuestión de complacerla y fin.

-¿Por qué no vas al pueblo y le compras algo que te llame la atención para él?- preguntó.

-¡Estupendo, ven conmigo!-

Cómo dijo antes, solo era cuestión de complacerla ¿no?

…

..

.

Bien, no le gustaba menos disfrutaba estar ahí, ¿quién iba a decir que salir de compras con una mu…? Corrección, monstruo, sería demasiado cansada y agotadora experiencia.

¿Una, dos, quizás tres? ¿Cuántas horas llevaban buscando el dichoso presente?

Sentía en ese momento que se estaba volviendo viejo, la chica irradiaba energía, era como un puto sol, y solo por un simple obsequio –y si era tan simple ¿por qué la acompañas?- cosas como esas rodaban en la cabeza del azabache.

¡Mira Levi! ¿a que no es precioso?- Una cajita, algo curiosa.

Era pequeña, como mencionó antes curiosa, era de un color caoba con unos adornos semi cobrizos, nostálgico pero gran detalle, su decoración manual era realmente admirable.

-Sí-

-Pero no me convence del todo, creo que deberíamos ver más y…-

-Esta bien eso, enserio, esta bien-

-¡Listo! Preguntaré su precio y pagaré-

-Sí lo que digas, apúrate-

Todo por ese mocoso, si ese estúpido mocoso que lo hizo perder casi tres horas en su obsequio, y eso que no lo iba entregar el, le molestaba que ahora el chico Jager abarcar sus pensamientos de una u otra forma, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que podría gustarle, si lo aceptaba, no iba a ser un marica por dudarlo.

El problema en todo es que le quería de otra forma, no como compañeros, no como conocidos, algo más, él le abrió la esperanza a amar.

De pronto se asqueo de las cursilerías que estaba pensando, se sentía estúpido en ese momento.

-Por fin, mira que el viejo no me lo quería bajar de precio, ni por que va a ser navidad…-

-Sabes que muchos no saben de la "navidad" cierto, todo fue un pretexto para no entrenar y darse regalos entre sí.-

-Pretexto que tú entraste, así que ¡Vamos! Que tenemos una cena que disfrutar.

-¿cena?-

De nueva cuenta fue jalado por Hanji, si esta seguía así, Hanji Zoe solo sería nada más que cuadritos, sus cuchillas pasarían accidentalmente sobre esta, haber si le gustaba la cena.

…

..

.

Dios, mira que ser jalado de un lado a otro era agotador, pero esto… en verdad esto delante de él era estúpido, por no decir malo.

Listones raros por doquier –ya los mandaría a limpiar, sin que quedara ninguna de esas cosas- no supo como lo hicieron pero un pino entro al comedor y lo mismo había sido adornado, malditos. Lo único bueno ahí era la comida, no creía que alcanzara pero bien, la intención es lo que cuenta y cuando se refiere la intención es la que cuenta es que mientras este más lejos Sasha Braus de la comida, mejor. Sí.

Debía admitirlo, se sentía alegre eso de la "navidad", reía en sus adentros.

Ya iba a ser pasadas de las doce, y lo que muchos esperaban llegó.

Todos comenzaron a dejar los regalos bajo el pino –no entendía por qué, pero igual lo dejo ahí- entonces uno por uno buscaban su obsequio correspondiente, le llego su turno, por una extraña razón todo se silenció.

Se sentó en su antiguo lugar, las miradas se clavaron en él, odió eso.

Abrió con cautela, no rompió mucho el envoltorio, rápidamente se dio a relucir una bufanda.

-¡WHOOOOOOO!- Miró hacía dónde venía ese bestial grito, Hanji- ¡WHOOOOOOO OOO, OOO! – Le quitó de las manos la bufanda y se la puso torpemente en la cabeza, la sala estalló en risas.

Se la acomodó bien y miró en secó, todos callaron, y continuaron con el siguiente, Armin.

Miró en el papel de envoltura, una hoja de papel, la tomó y leyó.

_-Lo espero en media hora, fuera, cerca de los establos, ahí estará la otra parte de su regalo- _

¿Más? Increíble.

Asi se continuó y cuando todos tenían sus obsequios, se siguió con las pláticas, estaba pendiente del reloj, decidió levantarse cinco minutos antes de las doce treinta, se despidió cordialmente, y se retiró, fue al establo. Esperaba que fuese puntual.

No pasó mucho para que escuchara pasos, miró a la dirección del sonido.

-¿C-Corporal?-

-¿Eren?-

Bien estaba más que sorprendido, claro que no lo demostraría, pero no esperaba que Eren fuese su "colosal secreto" mierda.

No faltó mucho para que oyera más ruidos, eran los demás que decidieron salir un momento, estupendo.

-¿Y bueno, cuál es la segunda parte?-

-…-

-Oye…-

-…-

La nieve empezó a caer, nunca lo habría creído, se quedaron ambos mirando como caía, la temperatura empezaba a descender. Fijo su vista en línea recta, miraba a lo lejos como los mocosos empezaban a jugar con la que ya se encontraba en el piso. Sonrió, eso de la "navidad" no era tan malo.

-C-Corporal – Volteó era Eren, este tragó en grueso.

-¿Sí?-

-E-Esta nevando-

-No me digas Eren, ten por seguro que si no me dices no me habría dado cuenta, gracias Eren- Dijo irónico, notó el nuevo nerviosismo del castaño, dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de este, se tenso un poco.- Sí, Eren, feliz navidad.-

-Feliz navidad corporal y t-también feliz cumpleaños-

Rápidamente volteó, no recordaba haber dado esos datos, le miró sorprendido estaba apunto de decir algo pero…

Le jaló de la bufanda qué había recibido recientemente, sin más preámbulos, lo besó.

Lo besó, lo besó, lo besó.

¿Qué rayos?

-Esta es tan solo la otra parte de mi obsequio C-Corporal – terminó por romper.

Suavizo la mirada, todo concordaba, la carta, todo. Sentía de más que Hanji tenía algo que ver en esto.

-Mocoso, ¿a eso le llamas beso?-

-¿Q-Qué?-

Ahora el sorprendido era Eren, un beso muy directo, los labios de ambos, se rosaban mutuamente, con cierta delicadeza y fogosidad que llegaba a sentirse realmente bien. Eren no lo negó, en verdad el besaba bien, no esperaba más de él, _error…_

Poco a poco el corporal lo fue apegando a la pared, y su lengua le pedía acceso a su cavidad, no se negó, no quería separarse, pedía por que ese momento fuese eterno, la nieve no era lo suficientemente fría para que evitara que ambos ardieran, pero no todo se puede en la vida, se separaron, un poco agitados, no importaba, su corporal le sonreía, muy pocas las veces pero ahora lo hacía solo para él.

Sólo él.

No pudo evitar reír un poco sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas empezaron a salir, estaba emocionado, no lo creía, era tan ficticio, no era creíble.

-Feliz navidad Eren- Estiro la mano para alcanzar la cabeza del castaño, le revolvió el cabello.

-Feliz navidad Corporal-

La nieve seguía cayendo, un acto realmente maravilloso, exceptuando por un extrañado Jean y un libro.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto…?-

¿Fin?

**Notas finales: Espero que lo hallas disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo esto, lo deje en final abierto ya que lo sincronizaré con otro Shot, sin embargo, esto es especialmente para ti. **


End file.
